El amor duele
by Morir de amor
Summary: El amor duele, eso todos lo saben, te ilusiona y te deja caer cuando mas feliz estas; eso le paso a estos chicos de preparatoria a los que el corazón les jugo una mala pasada, sobre todo a Shingo y Kensou quienes encontrarán apoyo mutuo. Yaoi, (KyoxShingo), (KyoxYuki), (AthenaxKensou), (KensouxShingo), incompleta.
1. Chapter 1: Autocontrol

**Perdón por los errores gramaticales y de morfología, soy nuevo en esto y quizás me precipité a publicarlo antes de estar pulido; cualquier comentario o recomendación acerca del texto será bien recibido.**

 **Corregí unos cuantos signos y reformule algunas frases agregando uno que otro año artículo, también las palabras que pudieran estar mal conjugadas debido al correcto de mi iPad.**

 **Gracias por su comprensión y espero disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

-¡Kyo!, ¡Kyo espérame!-, la voz irritante y desgraciadamente familiar para él que provenía de sus espaldas hizo que el joven Kusanagi acelerará el paso, pero eso no evitó que el emisor del llamado pudiera en cuestión de segundos estar a la par de su caminar, -Kyo, ¿acaso no me oíste?- preguntó el otro chico jadeando de cansancio incorporándose de su esfuerzo pues ya llevaba varias cuadras tratando de alcanzar a Kyo que astutamente se escabullía entre callejones y cruces peatonales; -No Shingo, no me di cuenta que venías detrás de mí- dijo el mayor con cierto cinismo, mientras rodaba los ojos en señal de fastidio.

Kyo en realidad apreciaba a Shingo, y lo consideraba de cierto modo un buen amigo; las bromas de éste hacían más amenos los días en los que tenía problemas con la escuela o discusiones con su padre. Hoy era en particular uno de esos días, tuvo la rutinaria discusión matutina con su padre, que si Kyo era una vergüenza para la familia, un holgazán, un egocéntrico, que si Saisyu era un viejo gruñón, anticuado y mal apoyo; palabras que ya tiempo atrás habían perdido su significado y que solo vivían para mantener las discordia en su hogar; como era obvio Kyo no tenía el mejor humor.

Llegaron a la estación de metro casi sin decir palabra, una que otra pregunta nada relevante de Shingo que Kyo solo contestaba con un sí o un no; para su suerte en el lugar no había muchas personas, por lo que pudieron tomar asiento fácilmente que tiempo después se convertiría en un inconveniente pues en estaciones posteriores el transporte se convertiría en una lata de sardinas. A punto de empujones y una que otra quemadita cortesía de Kyo, los chicos se bajaron en la icónica estación de Esaka donde su preparatoria se encontraba a pocos metros.

Kyo se encontraba en último año, lo había cursado ya dos veces, esa era la tercera; su novia Yuki, alumna destacada, se graduaba ese año y esperaba que Kyo también lo lograra, pero sus ilusiones y esfuerzos por ayudarlo eran en vano pues él, más que todo, tenía problemas de conducta, discusiones con los maestros, reportes casi a diario, una larga estela de faltas a clases y una que otra riña con algún compañero para mostrar su fuerza; era impresionante que el ganador de múltiples torneos de KOF no pudiera terminar la preparatoria.

Meterse en líos era el pan de cada día del joven Kusanagi y ese día no fue la excepción. En el almuerzo Kyo y Shingo se habían sentados juntos, el primero se estaba quejando de uno de sus profesores, -Odio a Kanzaki, ¿quién se cree que es ese anciano?, -Tranquilo Kyo, esa actitud es justamente la que te mete en problemas- respondió el chico Yabuki, -No puedo, se atrevió a desmerecer mi campeonatos en KOF- replicó con coraje Kyo, -Bueno ya, ¿y que te dijo?, -Que la verdadera fuerza está en el cerebro y que haber ganado KOF no me hace mejor que los demás ya que cualquier simio descerebrado puede ganar en un concurso de fuerza bruta- contestó Kusanagi, -Vaya, pues se puso algo grosero pero..., no veo la razón de que te molestes, -No es la primera vez que lo hace, ese vejete se merece una buena paliza- dijo Kyo golpeando la mesa; -Tranquilo no vayas a incendiar el lugar con tu intensidad- comentó una voz juguetona detrás de ellos, -¿Nos podemos sentar con ustedes?- una ahora presente Athena acompañada de Yuki preguntó, -Claro- respondió Shingo apartando lugar para las chicas, -¿Sobre qué estaban hablando que prendió la mecha de Kyo?- preguntó la del cabello corto, -Kanzaki, ese payaso me tiene harto- respondió Kyo, -Ay pero si es muy buen profesor- expresó la joven de cabello púrpura, -Sí, es cierto, él problema de seguro eres tú Kyo- secundando de manera acusatoria Yuki a Athena, -Si, se molestó solo porque le dijo simio descerebrado- comentó Shingo riéndose; Kyo irritado prendió fuego por debajo de la mesa el pantalón de Shingo quien en cuestión de milésimas de segundo cambio su expresión burlona a una de pánico, saltó del asiento y gritando agudamente trataba de apagar el fuego abanicándolo con las manos, Athena actuó rápido y extinguió las llamas con un jugo que tenía a la mano, -Genial, me va a quedar la pierna pegajosa- se quejó Shingo, -Aamm...¿gracias?- Athena dijo molesta; -Kyo, no puedes andar haciendo eso, ya tienes demasiados problemas, además así no se trata a tus amigos- reprendió Yuki a su novio, -Nuestra relación...es especial- contestó pícaramente Kusanagi, Shingo se ruborizó; la mirada dominante de Yuki logró despertar algo de culpa en Kyo que resignado agregó -Quizás tienes razón, no es correcto desquitarme con él, es Kanzaki al que me gustaría ver prendido en fuego-, -Pero no lo vas a hacer, ¿verdad?- cuestionó Yuki autoritariamente, -Pues..., -Por favor, no hagas nada estúpido, me preocupas- dijo Yuki cediendo, -No te prometo nada- Kyo contestó con una sonrisa confiada y tomando el rostro de su chica con los dedos la acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo cual la dejó más que inconforme.

La alarma de incendios sonó y una chica del salón de Kyo gritaba por los pasillos frenéticamente, -¡El cabello del profesor Kanzaki se quema, ayuda!-; mientras tanto en el lugar los alumnos se aglomeraban, algunos para burlarse del pobre hombre, otros para ayudarlo, mientras tanto Kyo paseaba muerto de risa entre los alumnos y profesores que corrían a socorrer al profesor, claro hasta que una figura detuvo su paso, -Te advirtieron que no lo hicieras, ¿tan poco vale lo que Yuki te diga?- lo confrontó Athena, -Ni tú ni Yuki son mi mamá para venir a decirme qué puedo hacer o no- le espetó Kyo haciéndola a un lado con el brazo para hacerse camino, Athena enfurecida lo volvió a confrontar tomándolo del hombro, este quito su mano con brusquedad y le gritó -Deja de molestar niña tonta-, y se alejó dejándola atrás. Salió por la puerta principal como si de su casa se tratara pero no tenía ni idea de a quien se encontraría, el mismísimo Saisyu apoyándose en un bastón lo esperaba con una furia contenida que solo un hombre con su clase y su edad podría ocultar, Kyo no pudo evitar sentir como si hubiera visto un fantasma, el avistamiento de su padre lo dejó helada; -Una vergüenza, una vergüenza siempre has sido para la familia, para tu madre, y para tu pobre padre- le decía el hombre acercándose a paso lento a su hijo, -No puede haber un día, un maldito día en el que no te metas en problemas, crece Kyo, crece, madura, se hombre y deja de preocupar a este viejo-, Saisyu seguía reprendiendo a Kyo, este último solo bajo la mirada y con rabia apretando sus puños para no cometer un error aún más grande, pero su padre le levanto la cara, lo miró a lo ojos los cuales el joven cerró, el mayor entonces gruñendo levanto el bastón y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía lo asestó sobre la espalda de Kyo cayendo éste al suelo, recibió un segundo golpe, pero el tercero fue detenido por el puño encendido en llamas del chico achicharrando el bastón en instantes y haciendo caer al viejo al piso, Kyo se levantó y sin mirar atrás a su padre salió del instituto a paso rápido.

Tomó el metro sin un destino definido, después de lo qué pasó ya no podría regresar a casa, se tallaba la cara con las manos y luego las veía arrestado, se sentía avergonzado de lo que había hecho; de repente la suave voz de la anunciante por el altoparlante lo sacudió de sus pensamientos, cuando oyó el nombre de la estación noto que era en la que abordaban él y Shingo, al menos si no podía ir a casa, su amigo le daría asilo. Se sentó en el pórtico y espero a que el chico Yabuki llegara.

Horas más tarde cuando el ocaso pintó de color durazno el cielo Shingo llegaba a casa silbando una melodía popular; se sorprendió mucho al ver a Kyo en la entrada quemando hojas que caían de los árboles, Shingo se sentó a su lado sin decir palabra por unos minutos viendo como hacia maniobras con las llamas que emanaban de sus manos, dragones, guerreros, hasta un fénix danzaba en las manos del joven Kusanagi, el otro chico quedó hipnotizado con la gracia de las figuras, las miraba atentamente, no perdía detalle, cada movimiento era preciado para sus ojos; fue entonces cuando Kyo cerró las manos y sopló el humo restante hacia la cara de Shingo que tosió descontroladamente, Kyo rió un poco y palmeo la espalda del otro una cuántas veces, cuando el chico Yabuki terminó miró fijamente al joven mayor con sus irritados ojos y preguntó, -¿Quieres pasar?-, Kyo contestó con una sonrisa granuja y siguió a Shingo por el portal hasta la entrada de la casa, se removieron las zapatos y pasaron directo al cuarto del chico. Shingo se dispuso a hacer la tarea mientras Kyo se acostó en la cama del último, miró hacia el techo y lo observó cubierto por superhéroes y personajes de manga, las paredes con posters de bandas populares y series ánime; fue entonces que cayó en cuenta que tenía hambre, sin preguntar bajó a la cocina, y abriendo refrigerador y gabinetes encontró una bolsa de frituras con sazón japonés y regresó a la habitación donde encontró a Shingo hablando por teléfono, -Sí, claro que si Yuki, enseguida te comunico con él, -¿e-es Yuki?- preguntó Kyo nervioso, Shingo asintió con la cabeza y le cedió el teléfono, -¿Bueno?, ¿Yuki?, mira perdón por no haberte esperado, pero mi papá..., -No Kyo, no me lo voy a tragar, se lo qué pasó- interrumpió Yuki, -Te dijo Athena, ¡¿verdad?!, mira esa gusana mentiro..., -¡No!, Athena no me dijo nada, fueron todos los demás, ¿por qué Kyo?, ¿acaso es tan difícil dejar de meterte en problemas, darte cuenta que lo qué haces está mal, tomar los consejos de la gente a la que le importas?- le espetó Yuki mientras se le quebraba la voz en tristeza, -Yuki..., -Mira Kyo, te amo pero tus defectos me sobrepasan...creo que es mejor para los dos que esto termine, lo siento pero ya no puedo más, no te puedo cambiar, solo tú puedes- concluyó la chica rompiendo en llanto para posteriormente colgar y dejar a Kyo enmudecido durante unos segundos para después dejarse caer en las lágrimas, Shingo se acercó a él y posó una mano en su hombro a lo que rápidamente Kyo respondió dándose la vuelta y abrazándolo con fuerza mientras le susurraba al oído, -Lo siento-, el chico Yabuki al percibir la sinceridad de sus disculpas le correspondió el abrazo y después de momentos silenciosos lo invitó a sentarse en la cama para en seguido los dos recargarse en ella sin despegar sus cuerpos mientras Shingo seguía consolando a un afligido Kyo. Nunca habían tenido esa intimidad, el calor vital de Kusanagi sobre el cuerpo de Yabuki aceleraba su corazón a mil, el poder acompañarlo en su momento más débil donde pocos o nadie lo habían visto lo hacía sentir especial, el tacto de sus cuerpos, la cercanía de sus emociones, la privacidad del instancia lo hacían sentir que nada mejor podía pasarle en la vida; poder ser el héroe de su héroe, el apoyo de su amigo y el consuelo de su amado.

Kyo lloró hasta quedarse dormido en los brazos de Shingo, cuando éste último cayó en la cuenta de eso se despegó de él lentamente cuidando no despertarlo, le quitó los zapatos, aflojó su cinturón y lo cubrió con un manta; tan sencillo, tan dulce, tan indefenso se veía dormido, Shingo tuvo que soportar las ganas de robarle un beso; se quedó unos minutos más cuidando su sueño y acariciándole el cabello antes de irse a dormir a la sala apagando la luz de la habitación y en puntillas para no interrumpir su dormir. Esa noche Shingo soñó maravillas, él y Kyo estando juntos el resto de sus vidas hasta llegar a viejos y su historia siendo un ejemplo para las personas sobre lo que es amar de verdad.


	2. Chapter 2: Salto de fe

**Aquí el siguiente capiítulo espero lo disfruten, pido de antemano disculpas si alguna situación o frase presente en la historia les resulta incómoda.**

 **Esta vez traté de pulir lo más que pude el texto ant s de publicarlo, como siempre cualquier corrección o comentario es bien recibido, mientras obviamente, sea una crítica constructiva. Gracias**

* * *

-Buenos días dormilón- dijo Shingo casi cantando, Kyo entreabrió los ojos y al ver donde se encontraba se sentó de golpe, -Tranquilo, todo está bien, te quedaste dormido y te dejé en la cama, yo me fui al sillón, -¿Y tu mamá que dijo?- preguntó preocupado Kyo, -Nada, está de viaje por negocios en China, regresará la próxima semana- contestó Shingo, -Mira, te preparé el desayuno-, acercó una charola al joven en la cama, un tazón de arroz con frijoles dulces y verduras hervidas, una taza de té y una naranja partida en gajos, -Era lo que había en la cocina, espero te guste- dijo Shingo algo ansioso. Kyo empezó a comer, no era la mejor comida pero no estaba mal, además que no había comido nada desde la mañana de ayer; lo hacía con lentitud, masticaba con cautela y no se atragantaba, Shingo estaba encantado viendo como se metía cada bocado de arroz a la boca y lo saboreaba, no se resistió a acariciarle cabello a lo que Kyo no se rehusó, pero si se consternó por tan peculiar actitud, quizás y solo quería que él se sintiera mejor y nada más.

Era sábado y tenían todo el día para ellos, Shingo invitó a Kyo a salir por la ciudad; fueron primero al centro que se encontraba bastante agitado, su primera parada fue en una tienda de manga ya que Shingo quería el próximo tomo de su serie favorita y este acaba de salir, después de tomar una copia del mismo se quedó un rato más viendo qué novedades había, Kyo se aburrió rápido y salió a los alrededores de la tienda para curiosear en otros locales, enfrente estaba uno que resaltaba por lo femenino que era, lleno de animales tiernos, corazones y demás parafernalia, se acercó a él y a través del aparador de cristal pudo ver que exhibían un fino collar de oro personalizable con el nombre de una persona, en ese instante pensó en Yuki y que ese sería un excelente regalo para ella si estuvieran juntos aún, no se desanimó y se dispuso a entrar a la tienda para preguntar el precio, fue entonces cuando vio que salían por la puerta dos chicas, Kyo no lo pudo creer, eran Yuki y Athena que acaban de comprar algo en ese lugar, sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo y se escondió en un espacio oculto a lado de la tienda y desde ahí pudo apreciar la que todavía era dueña de sus sentimientos, vestida con un suave vestido blanco sin mangas, sandalias y un sombrero pardo para el sol, se veía encantadora pero también algo decaída, Athena quien vestía una blusa gris con unos shorts negros, un cardigan color lila y zapatos de piso la rodeaba con su brazo y sobaba el hombre de ésta como tratando de reconfortarla mientras parecía decirle algo, Kyo a quien el corazón se le salía del pecho se atrevió a seguirlas con la discreción un ninja ocultándose en los lugares que pudiera de los establecimientos aledaños; -Yuki, se que es difícil pero era la mejor opción, el no tiene control de su fuerza y quizás...no sé, quizás y tú también hubieras salido herida, tiene que madurar primero le decía Athena a su amiga, -Esa gusana, debería dejar meterse en lo que no le incumbe- pensaba Kyo mientras empuñaba la mano, fue entonces que se percató que ésta estaba en llamas, y que con cualquier sentimiento negativo estas despertaban, se perdió en la reflexión un momento hasta que oyó que alguien gritaba por él, -¡Kyo!, ¿donde te me metiste, no me di cuen...- Shingo fue silenciado por la mano de Kyo mientras se acercaba a él, rápido lo agarró y lo desplazó con velocidad a su lado para que no se percataran de su presencia, Yuki se dio la vuelta y le preguntó a Athena -¿Oíste eso?, - No, ¿Que cosa?- contestó la chica del cabello largo, -Creí oír el nombre de Kyo, -Todavía estás alterada por lo de ayer, solo escuchas cosas- trató de tranquilizarla Athena, -Quizás tienes razón, estoy escuchando cosas- concluyó Yuki. Una vez que Kyo espero un tiempo prudente, asomó su cabeza por detrás del cartelón de un restaurante donde se habían escondido sin quitar la mano de la boca de Shingo, y vio como ahora las dos chicas se alejaban junto con otra que se acababa de unir a ellas, el chico Yabuki aprovechó la distracción para quitarse la mano de Kyo y preguntar por qué lo había hecho, -Encontré a Yuki, venía acompañada de Athena, -¿Y te vio?- cuestionó Shingo, -No, pero casi lo hace por tu culpa, estaban hablando sobre mí, Yuki todavía se sentía mal y Athena le dijo que hizo lo correcto al terminar conmigo, ¡maldita!, de seguro ella le dio la idea, me las va a pagar, -Ya Kyo, Athena no tiene la culpa de nada, estoy seguro de que Yuki lo decidió sola- Shingo confrontó a Kyo, -¿Pero por qué ella terminaría conmigo?, se que no soy perfecto pero...no creo que en verdad haya un razón tan grande como...- Kyo se quedó en blanco unos segundos,-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Shingo a lo que Kusanagi contestó con otro otra pregunta, -¿Crees que soy una mala persona?, -No para nada, -¿Crees que no tengo autocontrol?, ¿que soy explosivo?- preguntó Kyo al chico a su lado, -¿De que hablas Kyo por qué..., -¡Contesta maldita sea!-, Shingo quedó inmutado y el joven Kusanagi solo bajó la cabeza, se puso las manos en la cara y empezó a sollozar, -Kyo, no eres perfecto pero eres mi amigo y te quiero, siempre que creas que el mundo te da la espalda sabes que puedes confiar en mí-, Kyo se lanzó hacia Shingo y lo apretó con fuerza, ya era costumbre para al chico esos imprevisibles actos de afecto que aunque dolieran físicamente, satisfacían emocionalmente; se quedaron así unos minutos hasta que se percataron de una mirada ajena, era el dueño del local que había salido a ver de dónde venía la discusión que incomodaba a los clientes, al verlos abrazados externó una mirada de extrañeza a la cual los chicos respondieron soltándose rápidamente, -¿Van a pasar o se van a ir?, hoy hay descuento 2x1 en las malteadas- señaló el hombre, -¿Quieres una malteada?, yo invito- preguntó Kyo a lo que Shingo accedió entusiasmado.

Durante la tarde los chicos pasearon por la ciudad, charlaron desde los temas mas profundos hasta los más superficiales, se unieron a un partido callejero de basquetbol del cual Shingo salió con unos cuantos moretones, hicieron bromas a la gente en la calle como cruzar lento las calles sin semáforos para irritar a las conductores, asustar gente mayor, fingir ser la tercera persona en la relación de las parejas que encontraban, lanzar globos con agua y hasta hacer grafitti en los callejones que les causaron problemas con las autoridades de las cuales pudieron escapar con facilidad corriendo y ocultándose muy bien. Casi un día perfecto que dos amigos aprovecharon para divertirse y conocerse mejor, claro hasta que el sol empezó a ser sucedido por la luna y los chicos se dispusieron a regresar a la casa de Shingo por un cambio de ropa para poder sacarle también jugo a la vida nocturna.

Llegaron presurosos, Kyo ya necesitaba darle un descanso a ese uniforme escolar, abrió él guardarropa de Shingo y sacó las camisas y pantalones que más se adaptaran a la situación, optó por una playera negra casi pegada a la piel y unos pantalones entubados con varias rasgaduras, además de tomar prestado un collar corto de cuentas color marfil; la imagen de Kyo desvistiéndose seducía los pensamientos de Shingo, esa espalda fuerte y marcada en la que se notaban las cicatrices de combate, los brazos fornidos, y esas piernas macizas que se notaban aún más extraordinarias en ese pantalón entallado, Yabuki quedó tan embrutecido ante tal exponente de masculinidad que casi babeaba, pero fue despertado de su trance por el llamado de aquel joven tan varonil que lo tenía loco, -¿Te vas a cambiar o te quedarás mirándome?-, Shingo se sonrojó de la pena y prosiguió a escoger su atuendo, una playera blanca con una camisa de mezclilla sobre ella y unos pantalones oscuros más holgados. Mientras salían Shingo le preguntó a Kyo a dónde irían, - _Kazakawa Lounge_ , Athena va a dar una presentación ahí y si algo sale mal no me lo quiero perder, quizás y mínimo se caiga- contestó Kusanagi riendo, -¿Quieres ver a Yuki verdad?, -No, ella no va a ese tipo de lugares, además también hay muy buen ambiente, vámonos ya-.

Una vez llegaron al lugar, rápido notaron lo lleno que estaba, probablemente la actuación de Athena sería la razón, al acercarse varias personas reconocieron a Kyo, -¡Miren es Kyo Kusanagi el campeón de KOF!-, la gente empezó a vitorearlo y a aplaudirle, fue así que él guardia los dejó pasar primero, los chicos avanzaron a empujones entre la gente como si del metro se tratara, algunos plantándose a propósito queriendo saludar y tomarse fotos con el campeón de KOF; -Vaya, ser campeón después de todo tiene sus beneficios, ¡trágate esa Kanzaki!- comentó Kyo a su compañero mientras entraban. El lugar era enorme e impresionante, las luces de colores neón bañaban la pista cuadriculada e igualmente iluminada de baile, y a los clientes que bailaban aglomerados canciones de moda en ella, algunos con prendas que brillaban en la oscuridad, otros con atuendos llamativos y muchos otros que la verdad no sobresalían formaban parte de la comunidad amante de la noche; todavía era relativamente temprano y la presentación de Athena todavía no iniciaría sino hasta más tarde por lo que Kyo se tomó la libertad de mimar a sus fanáticos, se tomó fotografías y dio besos en la mejilla a cuanta chica loca se le pusiera enfrente, Shingo se sintió excluido por la desatención de su amigo, tanto que se apartó a donde estaba la barra de bebidas, tomó su lugar y una chica de corte extraño le preguntó qué quería de tomar, el chico pidió una gaseosa de uva a lo que la joven reaccionó mirándolo con desaprobación, Shingo se sintió intimidado y cambió su orden por la bebida de la casa que hizo cambiar el gesto de la empleada por uno de satisfacción, no tardó en traerle una copa gigante de un espumoso líquido verde brillante con caramelos de colores en el fondo y trozos de regaliz escarchado con azúcar en las orillas y una graciosa pajilla amarilla con múltiples curvas, al primer sorbo Shingo sintió una explosión de sabores tan fuerte que casi lo tiraba del banquillo, no sabia que era pero sin duda no estaba nada mal. Mientras tanto cuando la última fan se alejaba de Kyo con un autógrafo de él en la frente, éste sintió una presencia peculiar detrás de él, -Kyo Kusanagi, tiempo sin vernos, tan atento con tus admiradores como siempre-, el joven se dio vuelta solo para encontrarse a su recurrente compañero de equipo y amigo Benimaru Nikaido con su larga cabellera rubia en la cara, una camisa sin mangas blanca que llegaba por encima de su cadera y un pantalón negro de una tela lustrosa y portando ostentosa joyería plateada en sus manos y brazos, -¡Benimaru gusto en verte!, parece que hubiera alguna reunión de campeones de KOF de lo que no fui informado, solo falta Daimon- dijo Kyo abrazando al rubio, -No, nada de eso, viajé aquí para una campaña de publicidad de una exquisita línea de ropa que va a lanzar su próxima colección y obviamente me pidieron que fuera la imagen principal de ella, andaré aquí unos días, -Que gusto oír eso- agregó Kusanagi, -¿Viniste tú solo o vienes con alguien, tu novia quizás?, -Si, vine con alguien pero no es Yuki, ya no estamos juntos, -¡Uupps!, lo siento- se excusó Benimaru, -No te preocupes, ya lo estoy superando,...de todas maneras ahora puedo presentarte a mi amigo, ya te hablé de él pero todavía no lo conoces, debe estar por...aquí- dijo Kyo consternado por no encontrar a Shingo mientras miraba a sus alrededores, -Ven, vamos a buscarlo-. Shingo ya casi terminaba su bebida cuando una mano en su espalda lo asustó, eran Kyo y Benimaru, -Te estaba buscando amigo, ¿donde te metiste?-, Shingo contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa, -Benimaru, este es Shingo, Shingo probablemente ya conozcas a Benimaru, -Claro que sí, como no conocer a un guerrero de tan alto nivel, es un honor por fin verlo en persona- aclaró Shingo, -¿Es éste el chico irritante y patético del que me contaste?, -Mmm..¿si?- contestó Kyo apenado, -Me agrada, se ve que es buena persona, deberías apreciarlo más- comentó Benimaru, eso dibujo en el chico Yabuki una sonrisa y en Kusanagi un rubor en las mejillas; -¿Que estás estas tomando? preguntó el rubio a Shingo, -No se, esta cosa...verde, la verdad sabe genial pero ni idea que sea, -Creo que es suficiente para ti, pero si quieres puedes pedir otra cosa, y tú también Kyo, yo invito desde ahora, ¡corazón! tráeme un mai thai, ¿tú que quieres Kyo?, -tráeme una cerveza, y un trago de sake- ordenó Kyo, -Vaya, no conocía ese lado tuyo joven Kusanagi, ¿algo para ti Shingo?, -Lo que sea esta bien- dijo cabizbajo, -Tráele al chico otro igual pero sin alcohol, -Nunca tuvo alcohol, si lo tuviera ya estaría en el piso, esa cosa es una bomba de azúcar y alguien como él no lo hubiera soportado- dijo burlonamente la chica, Benimaru y Kyo se rieron a la par y Shingo no tuvo más opción que resignarse apenado; trajo las bebidas en cuestión de segundos y el rubio propuso un brindis. Después un rato a Kyo se le acaban los dedos para contar cuantas cervezas se había tomado y una botella de sake yacía vacía a un lado suyo, empezó a reír desenfrenadamente, a perder el equilibrio y a hablarle a gente que no conocía, Benimaru veía entretenido y Shingo preocupado como Kyo bailaba arriba de las mesas con chicas de cabellos coloridos de manera grotesca y poco agraciada, la gente se juntaba poco a poco para ver asombrada tan extraño espectáculo y hacer bullicio alrededor de él; claro hasta que el DJ anunció la llegada de la estrella del momento y el interés principal de casi todas las personas en el lugar, -¡Amigos!, al fin lo que todos han estado esperando, _Kazakawa_ _Lounge_ se enorgullece de presentar a la ídolo y cantante del momento, ¡Athena Asamiya!-, la chica de cabello púrpura salió despampanantemente al escenario teletransportándose desde el piso con un vestido rojo de brillantina con cuello tortuga, sin mangas, espalda descubierta, tacones morados, un peinado de doble recogido y su caracteriza diadema; después del saludo y agradecimiento de rutina empezó su acto, la gente rápido se reunió cerca del escenario dejando a Kyo totalmente solo bailando como idiota sobre la mesa, hasta sus compañeras de baile encontraron el concierto más apetecible, el joven tardó un rato en darse cuenta de sus situación y al percatarse del nuevo receptor de atención se llenó de ira, la embriaguez le nubló el poco control que tenía y se precipitó hacia la multitud agitada, Benimaru no pasó eso desapercibido y aviso a Shingo -Necesito asegurarme de que no haga nada estúpido-, y se le alejó para seguir a Kyo. Yabuki se encontró una vez más prácticamente solo, hasta que notó de que alguien estaba a su lado, -¿Kensou? preguntó dudoso Shingo, -Hola-contestó con decaída voz, -¿Que haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar allá al frente de la multitud apoyando a Athena?, -No, no tengo ánimos, además no creo que lo note-, Shingo dedujo rápido la situación y prefirió pasar del tema sacando otro para tener una conversación más amena.

-¡Playback!, ¡Playbaaaaack!-, la declaración de Kyo interrumpió el concierto, tanto el público como la chica cantando se callaron, y con desagrado miraraban al autor de tal acusación que se acercaba tambaleándose al escenario, -Es una mentirosa, de seguro ese ni es su color natural de cabello, no canta, es puro playbaaaack, no tiene talento, lo úuuniicoo que sabe hacer es meterse en la vida ajenaaa-, exclamó Kyo deshinibido por el alcohol, Athena molesta se talló la cara con fastidio y respondió a las sandeces de Kyo -¿De que hablas?, yo no tengo que meterme en la vida de nadie para que está se arruine, el dueño de ella solito puede, -¿Entonces por qué te metiste en la mía...perra inmunda?- la cuestionó neciamente tratando de mantenerse en pie; de la multitud salió un hombre de alta estatura, figura atlética, cabellos largos y platinados, vestido de camisa, pantalón y zapato formal, Jhun Hoon quien había viajado de Seúl a Osaka solo para ver a Athena, -¿Quién te crees mocoso irrespetuoso?- lo confrontó el mayor, -¡El campeón de The King of Fighters anciano!, algo que ni tú ni ella serán en sus asquerosas vidas-, exclamó Kyo, -Deberías hacerte un favor y cortarte ese...pelo largo de anciana que tienes, quizás y así puedas oír mejor y escuchar música que no sea basuraaaa; -¡Kyo!, basta ya, estás mal, es hora de irnos- interrumpió Benimaru acercándose a Kyo para darle sostén ya que éste empezaba a perder el equilibro, -Pero antes...un regalito para la mejor cantante y amiga del mundo-, concluyó lanzando con su dedo una pequeña chispa que al caer al escenario rodeó a Athena en un halo de fuego, la gente empezó a gritar alterada lo que llamó la atención de un Shingo y un Kensou bastante aislados que corrieron hacia la multitud, Athena estaba tan asustada por la situación que perdió la capacidad de concentrase y no podía teletransportarse para salir de la jaula infernal en la que se encontraba indefensa; Jhun se lanzó contra Kyo y Benimaru, pero éste último fue más veloz y dejando caer a su amigo al piso pudo tomar al coreano de la cabeza para posteriormente descargar un potente corriente eléctrica en él, rápido Shingo llegó a donde ellos y por órdenes de Benimaru lo sacó del lugar; el escenario entero para entonces estaba en llamas, Athena presa del pánico creía ser este su fin hasta que un heroico Kensou se lanzó al fuego y tomándola en brazos la sacó de él poniéndola segura en el exterior del lugar, la gente empezó a huir del antro en una aplastante ola de personas, entre ellos Shingo tratando de cargar a Kyo. Una vez noqueado Jhun por el ataque de Benimaru éste lo soltó y salió también del local; Kensou a pesar de las llamas se aventuró a rescatar al inconsciente fan de Athena, ésta nerviosa contaba los segundos que Kensou tardaba en salir, después de medio minuto que parecía eterno salió del humo un joven victorioso cargando el cuerpo todavía con vida del otro hombre; en cuestión de segundos bomberos, policías y paramédicos se reunían en el lugar para auxiliar los presuntos heridos del lugar, además claro de medios de comunicación tratando de sacar el mayor jugo a tan buena nota, mucha gente señaló a Kyo como causante del percance y las autoridades pusieron a disposición de la población el deber de encontrarlo y hacerlo encarar la ley.

Una vez Shingo, Kyo y Benimaru se reunieron tomaron rápido un taxi que los llevaría a la casa del más joven; Kusanagi ya dormido estaba recostado sobre Shingo, éste le acariciaba la cabeza y lo veía con una mezcla de emociones, entre las que destacaban la ternura, preocupación y frustración, el rubio tan perspicaz como siempre rápido cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba y sin dudarlo rompió el silencio del momento lanzando en seco una pregunta muy comprometedora al chico, -¿Lo quieres verdad?-, Shingo con la ternura a flor de piel contestó sin titubear la pregunta -Claro, es mi mejor amigo-, Benimaru se rió enternecido y trató de aclararlo -No como amigos, sino como algo más, -Espera ¿qué?, yo...-, Shingo se puso nervioso y trató de negarlo pero era demasiado obvio, -No digas nada, ya lo sé, la forma como lo miras, como lo cuidas, como lo apoyas, no tienes que negarlo, no lo hagas, lo que sientes es hermoso,...no sé si Kyo bateé a ese lado pero creo que no pierdes nada intentándolo-, los ojos de Shingo se iluminaron en esperanza y volteando a ver a Kyo sintió que quizás su historia si podría ser.

Llegaron a la casa de Yabuki y Benimaru lo ayudó a llevar a Kyo hasta la puerta, después de eso se despidió del chico, le deseó suerte y le facilitó su número de teléfono para lo que necesitara para posteriormente regresar al taxi. Shingo subió con dificultad a su amigo hasta la habitación y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba lo acostó a la cama; se sentó también en ella al lado de Kyo apreciándolo, acariciando su rostro con el costado de la mano, cada parte de él, el rostro de quien amaba, las palabras de Benimaru resonaron es su cabeza y teniendo fe en lo que dijo no lo resistió más y se atrevió a darle un beso, se inclinó para acercarse a él, cerró lo ojos y dejó caer sus labios hasta chocar con los de Kyo, su pulso se aceleró, sentía un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, le faltaba el aliento, un momento tan pequeño pero significativo le despertó las más variadas emociones, no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima de felicidad pues de alguna manera sentía que esto sería el inicio de algo hermoso; separó sus bocas y sin alejarse de su rostro le susurró desde el corazón, -Te amo Kyo-, este último, derivado de la declaración, entreabrió los ojos suavemente con una expresión de cansancio, todavía estaba inconsciente pero emuló la confesión de Shingo mientras se trataba de sentar torpemente sobre la cama, el chico Yabuki con el corazón a reventar se abalanzó a Kyo abrazando su cuerpo con fuerza, Kusanagi siguió repitiendo la frase mientras Shingo se dedicaba a amarlo, le besaba el cuello mientras inhalaba la esencia personal de Kyo, una mezcla peculiar de olores que se sellaron con el del alcohol pero que Shingo encontraba irresistible; los besos subieron hasta la oreja y regresaron a su boca callando las repetitivas palabras del chico mientras le acariciaba la espalda desnuda debajo de la camisa. Shingo se sentía más vivo que el universo mientras regalaba afecto a su amado, hasta que un nombre ajeno al momento se manifestó del aliento de Kyo, -Te amo...Yuki-, Yabuki se detuvo en seco y con el pecho ardiendo preguntó fríamente a Kyo -¿Yuki?-, la respuesta fue decepcionante, -Yo...amo...a...Yuki-, Shingo saltó de la cama casi con el corazón en pausa, empezó a llorar desconsolado dando vueltas en sí, los sentimientos positivos que hace momentos reinaban en él fueron desplazados por una tristeza, angustia, impotencia y rabia; volteó a ver a Kyo directo a los ojos y con una furia impropia de él lo tomó de la camisa y lo acercó a su ser, -¡Ella no está más para ti!, yo sí, te apoyo, te cuido, te amo ¡y haré que me ames como yo a ti! le gritó con dolor concluyendo con un nada placentero último beso, la agresividad del acto de una manera reincorporó a Kyo de su ebriedad y casi por reflejo le soltó un puñetazo a Shingo en la cara tirándolo al piso a punto de caer sobre el escritorio, -¡¿Que pasa contigo?,¿que se supone que lograrías haciendo eso?, creí que era tu amigo no tu _crush_ marica- le gritó Kyo iracundo, las palabras hirieron a Shingo más que el golpe, y ahí humillado e inmutado en el de su habitación sintió como se despedazaba su mundo, -No sé que clase de cosas me habrás hecho mientras estaba inconsciente pero te advierto que nunca más volverá a pasar- espetó Kyo mientras se acercan al chico que estaba tumbado, se puso en cuclillas sobre él y lo tomó fieramente del rostro, -¿Te gustó, no?, ¿ te gustó, eh?, pues espero que hayas cumplido por fin tu sueños maricas por que si te me vuelves a acercar te hago cenizas, ¿entendiste?-, Shingo asintió nerviosamente, -¿Por qué tiemblas, eh?, ¿me tienes miedo o qué?, pero si fuiste valiente para abusar de mí maricón, ¿eh?- lo confrontó Kyo dandole pequeñas bofetadas en la cara mientras el pobre chico esperaba esta tortura terminara, -Ya es hora de irme, prefiero dormir en la calle que en el mismo lugar que tú, quien sabe que me harías...y no creo que extrañes tu ropa, deberías comprarte mejor una falda, te queda más- concluyó Kyo burlonamente mientras recogía su uniforme y salía riendo de la casa; cuando Shingo se sintió al fin solo se terminó de destrozar y se quedó llorando en el piso la desgracia de haberse fijado en la persona incorrecta.


End file.
